


Fell For You

by traptrixnepenthes



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, post-zaude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traptrixnepenthes/pseuds/traptrixnepenthes
Summary: flynn finds out about that little secret yuri's been keeping from him--and from everyone else, for that matter...this was originally going to be part of a larger fic that i ended up losing motivation for, but i am quite fond of this section and didn't want it to go unseen, so here we go!
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Fell For You

Yuri had turned away from him, and from where he sat Flynn could see something on his abdomen, where his mostly-open shirt didn't cover--something he'd never noticed before. It looked like a scar, and while it wasn't like Flynn had every single one of Yuri's scars committed to memory, this one had to be recent.

Flynn stood up. "Yuri, hold still."

"Huh?" In a single motion, Flynn tugged Yuri's sash down and pulled his shirt open wider. "Wh--hey!"

Yes, it did look recent--though it had mostly healed over, the skin was still red and puckered, the edges looking like they'd been sewn together by someone who had no experience as a medic. He placed his fingers at the outer edge of the scar, a bit above Yuri's hip bone, and said, "When did you get this?"

"Does it really matter? It's almost healed up." He could hide it all he wanted, but Flynn still saw him hesitate before he replied, grabbing Flynn's wrists. "Get your hands off me."

"An abdominal wound this size would usually be fatal." That shut Yuri up fast. "Lady Estellise wasn't the one who healed this, it's too sloppy. But it's recent enough that it should have happened while you were traveling with her. Do you think I'm stupid? What happened, Yuri?"

Yuri's grip on Flynn's wrists loosened. "It doesn't matter. If I were the one asking, you'd just say it isn't a big deal anyways."

"It _is_ a big deal! You almost died and I didn't even know about it!"

"So what?" Why was he being so defensive about it? The usual Yuri would've complained for days about something like this. "It's not like you know every single little thing about me, Flynn."

Well, if he wasn't going to talk about it, Flynn would just have to figure it out himself. The size of the wound...looked about as wide as most of the daggers Flynn had seen in military use. He dragged a finger along it, feeling the too-warm, uneven skin that was still trying to heal. "...Someone tried to kill you."

"Hell no. It was just a random attack that someone got lucky on."

"Someone tried to kill you," Flynn said more firmly, "and you tried to keep it from Lady Estellise and that's why she wasn't the one who took care of it. You didn't even see an actual doctor about it."

At least Yuri wasn't trying to run away now, even if he was dead silent about it. But when would something like that have happened?

Yuri looked at him, and a realization dawned. "...It was at Zaude. This was why you disappeared for so long." The memories came rushing back--Flynn had held faith that Yuri hadn't died and had kept searching for him for so long, until he suddenly just...reappeared. He'd been so relieved Yuri was still alive that he never bothered asking what had happened. "Did Alexei do this?"

"...Oh, yeah. You would've already been out by then, so you didn't see..." Yuri was mumbling to himself, one of his own hands drawing close to the scar. "Alexei was already crushed by the falling blastia."

"So it _did_ happen at Zaude."

Yuri's attention snapped back to him. "I didn't say that."

" _Yuri--_ " Flynn could feel his temper rising, the way it always did when Yuri was being evasive for no reason. "Why won't you tell me what happened?! Are you protecting someone?"

Yuri sighed, starting to look irritated himself, and took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Their faces were too close now and for a moment Flynn expected that he was about to get headbutted and told he was being too hard-headed again, but Yuri just reached one arm back and pressed his hand against a specific part of Flynn's back--under the fabric of his clothes was a scar of his own, from when an attack from Alexei had pierced his back. "Remember how you got this protecting me from Alexei?"

"What does that have to do--"

"Let's just say I got this one for you."

All the anger drained out of Flynn's body, replaced by something much colder. "...Who tried to kill you because of me?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"It _does_ matter! I--"

"Flynn," Yuri said, sounding tired, "would you have jumped in front of that attack for me even if you knew it could've killed you?"

"Of course I would have."

"Then just be satisfied knowing I would've taken this hit for you a thousand times over."

Flynn struggled to come up with an argument, and came up blank. They'd done the same thing for each other, and there was no arguing with that. Yuri always knew what to say to shut down Flynn's arguments in their tracks, but he didn't want to just leave things like this. Not this time. "...Why won't you just take care of yourself more?"

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people." They were still standing so close together, Yuri's hand still on Flynn's back, Flynn's hand still on Yuri's hip. The words were harsh, but his voice felt somehow gentler than usual. "What makes you always decide that I'm somehow more important than you are?"

"Yuri…" _Because you are,_ he wanted to say. _You're the most important person in the world._ "I just...worry about you."

"...Flynn, I--"

The door opened and the two sprang away from each other as if struck by lightning, Flynn turning towards the door and Yuri turning away to fix his shirt. In the doorway stood Lady Estellise, with the most peculiar look on her face. "Um… Have I interrupted something?"

"No--"

"Yeah, mister pure-and-holy knight here was trying to get his hands all over me like you wouldn't believe." Yuri turned back around, his clothing fixed, and the scar once again out of sight. "Better watch out, Estelle."

"Yuri! Why do you always insist on trying to paint me in the worst light possible? I was just looking at your injury!"

And just like that, Yuri was back to getting on his nerves on purpose. Maybe if they hadn't been interrupted, and the conversation had continued, and Flynn had finally said what he was thinking…

Well. It wasn't a big deal, he supposed.


End file.
